This Doggy Bites
by Melty Cat
Summary: Dagur and Rae return from a hunting trip, only for things to change between them in a dramatic way. Based on an ongoing FB/Tumblr RP
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Well hello there! Tis I, your friendly neighborhood Melty.

I figured I would post a little introduction to this piece, as it does require an explanation

This fic is actually an RP (Roleplay) between myself and a guy who plays a delightful Dagur over on Facebook and Tumblr. (You can find him at Dagurlicious or on FB as Dagur Oswaldsson.) We have been doing this RP for some time now and (With his permission, obviously) I have been converting it into a fic as we go along.

Since this is still an ongoing RP, I will update as soon as I have enough content for a new chapter. I'm not sure if we will have an end, since this is actually all just winging it. We have no set/agreed on storyline.

* * *

 **Warnings**

 _This story contains or may contain (In the future) the following content:_

 _ **Blood ritual (Honouring fallen animals after a hunt)**_  
 _ **Hunting and animal slaughter/butchery**_  
 _ **Violence/Gore**_  
 _ **Sexual content**_  
 _ **Swearing**_


	2. Chapter 1

Rae had been tracking a deer for some time. It had taken longer due to the presence of wild dragons and the deer kept getting spooked. She had tracked it through a wooded area on the island that she had landed on for a food stop and had followed it to small glade. The deer was oblivious and was busy drinking from a stream as she raised her bow silently, aimed and held her breath.

It was then that a crossbow bolt came sailing by, hitting the deer in the neck and killing it. It slumped to the ground with a thud and bled out. Dagur, the owner of said crossbow bolt, triumphantly stepped out from the bushes and laughed playfully. "Now THAT is how it's done." He raised his arms as if showing off for an invisible crowd and grinned back at Rae smugly.

"You slug brained son of a Gronckle fart!" Rae shot to her feet and threw down her bow in anger. "How dare you steal my kill! Do you realise how long I'd been tracking that deer!? Urgh, you're such an ass!"

"Oooo. Naughty, naughty. Watch you language. You are in the presence of a chief, after all." He grinned wickedly as she cursed at him and stroked a hand over his crossbow. "I killed in in a few seconds, I don't see what the big deal was. Why did it take you so long? I mean, did you see that? I was like-" He gestured wildly as he made sound effects to accompany his descriptions. "-'FWOOM' and he was like 'WEEEH' and then he went 'CRUMP SPLOOSH'!"

She picked up her bow, wrapped it over her shoulder and stomped her way over, completely enraged by his lack of hunting etiquette. Had he learned nothing?

"And YOU'LL be going 'fwoom weeeh crump sploosh' in a minute!"

She back-handed his crossbow out of the way and used her other hand to punch him in the chest for such a violation. To her, hunting was a sacred rite that she had been trained to do properly by her tribe and his flagrant disregard of the unspoken rules that she followed, and had made him aware of previously, just made her blood boil.

Dagur winced as she punched him right in the chest and grabbed hold of the area to try and soothe the pain. "Ouch. Hey! You better watch yourself, wench! No one hits me and gets away with it! You know that!" He rubbed at the sore spot and heaved a sigh. "I'll let it slide just this once, but only because I'm starving my ass off and want to get back to the armada as soon as possible. Otherwise….." He raised his fist and shook it at her. "You'd be so sorry!"

"Ugh! Whatever. You say that every damn time." Rae shook her head and stomped her way towards the downed deer, removing one of her blades from her waist. "Let's just get this done. You may have been disrespectful with your method, but at least let me be respectful by completing the ritual."

The Bearclaw tribe that Rae was part of had a very specific ritual when they killed an animal. It was a way of honouring it and thanking it for it's life. She always made sure to follow it and this time would be no different. She kneeled down and reached out to the deer, before stopping and turning back to look at Dagur.

"Well, get your ass over here then!"

"What? Why me?" He was about to protest more, but knew he'd just get a whole lot of whining and possibly another punch, so decided against it. He wrinkled his nose at her and trudged over, his shoulders hunched like a kid who didn't want to do his chores. "Make it quick. I want to get back and eat. My stomach is making angry sounds."

Rae just scowled up at him. He knew how important it was to her, so she found his complaints highly offensive. "Stop complaining and focus. You know the drill."

She turned back to the deer, took the small bone bowl from around her belt and used her blade to make a small cut in the deers neck. She used the small bowl to collect the blood that dribbled out from the wound and quickly took a sip while muttering her prayers to the gods. She offered it to Dagur, her face wearing a no nonsense look to be sure he didn't fool around with this important and solemn moment.

Dagur took the bowl without a single word and also took a sip. He rolled the blood over his tongue and shuddered over the thick, warm feeling as it slid down his throat, a tangy, metallic aftertaste in his mouth. He watched as she offered her prayers and handed the bowl back, his tongue still rolling the flavour around.

Rae took the bowl back, dipped her fingers into the last drops of blood left in the bottom and began to mark her face while offering thanks to the deer. One mark on the forehead for bravery, one of the chin for honour, and a long drag from right to left over her cheek, across the bridge of her nose and to the other cheek for the life taken. After she had finished she handed the bowl back to Dagur for him to repeat the process.

Still silent, he took the bowl again and awkwardly repeated what she had done on her face with the blood on his own. He was not as slow, or as neat, but he did it anyway. He used a little too much on one area and some blood trailed down his cheek. If she complained about how sloppy it was, he'd just tell her that she should be thankful he was doing it in the first place! He handed the bowl back and watched her recite some more prayers, looked at the deer and back to Rae again with a brow raised.

Rae finished her prayers and took her water bottle from her waist, cleaned off the bowl and placed them both back on her belt. She looked over to Dagur and shook her head over the mess on his face. "You're terrible at this. You know that?" She reached out a hand and attempted to clean up his face from the drips that had fallen down his cheek.

"Hey, don't you start. Berserkers don't have this sort of tradi-" He was interrupted by her reaching out to clean his face and he flinched, slapped her hand away awkwardly and furrowed his brow. "N-No. No touchy!" He began to lick the back of his hand and clean the drips himself, looking almost feline in his attempts.

Rae also flinched back as he slapped away her hand and she just stared at him in silence as he tried to clean himself.

After a moment passed she spoke again, sheathing her blade at her waist and adjusting her legs so she was sat more comfortably on the grass.

"Did you want to butcher it here? Or did you just want to haul it back to the ship?"

He stopped cleaning himself, shook his head and slapped his hands to his knees. "No. Let the men handle that, that's what they are there for. I'm starving and I just want to get back, we've been on this damn island for too long already."

"Yeah, but I said I'd be doing all that. That was part of the terms." She gave him a defiant glare before sighing and shaking her head. "I'm going to be redundant at this rate what with you taking my kills and then you having your men butcher them."

When she had joined him she had offered her hunting services so that the armada had a decent source of food coming in at all times and had said that she would hunt, bring in and butcher the meat for them. It was up to them how they used the meat and pelts, but she was happy with the arrangement. It beat being a freeloader. The soldiers didn't like freeloaders. "Well, I suggest we get a move on then before it gets dark." She got to her feet and brushed herself down.

He watched her as she got to her feet, his face a mixture of irritability and confusion. "So what? Aren't you thankful for having less to do? I know I would be! I thought you wenches liked having everything done for them?" He hopped up, reached down for the deer and hoisted it onto his shoulders with a grimace. it weighed a lot more than he expected.

She glared at him fiercely for his comment and punched him in the chest again.

"I beg your pardon? No, not all wenches, as you put it, like having everything done for them! Some of us actually want to work to earn our keep! Some of us don't want to be scrounging assholes who depend on other people to do everything for them like some spoiled little brat!"

"Ouch! Enough! You really have to stop doing that!" He stomped his foot and adjusted the deer on his shoulders, as the punch had made it slip. "Are you insinuating that I'm a spoiled brat?" He furrowed his brow at her, his nostrils flaring from her insolent attitude.

She folded her arms and scoffed loudly, a small grin forming on her face. "I wasn't, but… If the boot fits! Hah!" She turned her head away and looked behind her to he edge of the wooded area they were stood in and heaved a long sigh. "Whatever. Are we heading back, or not? We can discuss your guilty conscience back on the ship."

With a sore chest once again he just grunted loudly and stomped his way past her, making sure to knock into her as he did so. He so wanted to throw the kill to one side and tackle her to the ground, but he was far too hungry and it was getting towards sunset. "Keep up, or I'm having the men cast off without you."

"You wouldn't dare! I'd hunt you down and nail you to the deck of your damn ship!" She hurried to keep up with him, just in case he actually did cast off without her. She didn't fancy having to swim after them like a fool.

He looked back at her with a wide and naughty grin, not breaking his stride. "Oh yeah? Is that a promise?"

When he reached the ship, he stomped up the gang plank and hopped down onto the deck. He was greeted by soldiers, Captain Vorg and Savage and he dumped the carcass into the arms of a random soldier to his left. He turned and saw Rae and had the most wicked of thoughts. "Right! Cast off! Come on, chop chop!" He clapped his hands and smirked.

Rae overheard him from the shore and panicked. "Don't you dare, you ass! I'm right here!" She stomped onto the gang plank and virtually launched herself on deck, punching him once again, though this time on the arm. "You're such a dick!"

Dagur growled enraged by her punching him yet again and grabbed hold of her tunic and yanked her towards him. "Stop hitting me!" He released his grip and pushed her backwards out of his personal space and made his way below deck, seething and muttering as he went.

Rae's heart stopped for a moment as he grabbed her, yanked her forwards and yelled in her face. When he had pushed her backwards, she had bumped into the soldier who was carrying the deer they had just brought in and she turned to look at him.

"Ugh, what a wussboy…"

She snatched up the deer from the soldier and marched her way below decks after him, ignoring Savage's suggestion that she should stay above deck and wait for him to calm down.


	3. Chapter 2

Below decks, Dagur had taken to picking at a wooden table with a small blade, mumbling incoherently to himself and occasionally rubbing at his arm. When he heard footsteps his head snapped up to see who dared disturb his brooding time and saw Rae. "What do you want, wench? Can't you see I'm busy?" He saw the deer on her shoulders and frowned deeper. "I thought I told you to leave that to the men!?"

"Yeah? Well, I didn't." She dumped the deer right onto the table that he was picking at and stood with her hands on her hips. "Unlike some, I actually like to pull my weight around here."

Dagur flinched as the deer hit the table right in front of him with a violent thud. He scowled up at Rae with an unimpressed glare and slammed the blade into the wooden surface. "There you go with those jaded insults again, wench! How about you say what you really mean?" He pushed himself away from the table and circled it until he was face to face with her.

Rae stared up at his face and wrinkled her nose at him, a small smirk on her lips. "You couldn't handle it if I did, wussboy." She shoved him playfully. "You can't even handle a little punch. You whine and complain like a baby!"

She had touched him again. Made physical contact. It may not have been as painful as a punch, but it still caused him to shoot her a nasty look. "Don't call me that!" He gripped hold of her tunic again. "So help me, I will crush the greedy milk from your bones with my teeth!"

"I haaave noooo idea what you just said, but it sounds brutal and awesome." She reached her hands up, grabbed hold of his hands and attempted to remove them from her clothing. "Easy on the clothes, Wussboy. Yeesh! I only have this set on board."

He kept his grip firm despite her attempting to pry his hands off of her attire. "What did I just say!?" He virtually roared in her face, spit flying out of his mouth as he shouted. "I can only take so much of your crap, Rae! Only so much before I-" He began to chuckle, his face breaking from his frown into a psychotic smile. "-Before I snap and teach you a lesson." He let go of her tunic with one of his hands and moved it to her throat. "Go on. Call me Wussboy again. I dare you." He moved his face in closer, his nose touching hers and hissed. "I dare you, wench."

Rae didn't know how to react. The fact that he had his hand around her throat was one thing, the fact that he was in such a close proximity that she was being tickled by his breath was another. And now he was daring her to call him names again. She tried to avert her eyes to focus her thoughts and continued to attempt to pry his hands off. "I… Well… Why should I? Not on your command. I'm not a trained dog!"

He tightened his grip on her clothing and moved his hand from her throat to her chin, tilted it upwards so that she was looking him dead in the eye and laughed. "Not so tough now, are you? …. Little doggy?" He made a barking sound to tease her further and continued laughing to himself.

Such a mockery, although expected, was not something Rae wanted to let him get away with. She reached her hands out to either side of his helm, yanked him closer, leaned her face in and sunk her teeth into his lower lip triumphantly.

"YARRRGH!" Dagur's eyes flew open as her teeth sank into his lip in the most agonizing way. The pain was sharp, piercing and intense and he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He shoved himself backwards in an attempt to get away from the crazy wench. Unfortunately, that only served to stretch his lip and, in turn, caused more pain and broke the skin. He flailed around and managed to yank his lip free, stumbled back tripping over his own feet, landed against the table and grabbed at his mouth protectively.

Rae wiped her mouth and spat onto the floor. She had not known how he'd react to her doing that and her heart was racing, ready to defend herself should he have retaliated right away. "This doggy bites!"

Dagur still had his hand curled around his mouth as he stared at her in shock. He took it slowly away, looked down and saw his palm smeared with his own blood. A roar thundered from his throat as he tried to clean himself up with his hands. "A bitch! That's what you are! Look what you've done! I'm bleeding!"

"See! You can't handle it." She wiped at her mouth again to be sure it was clean. "A tiny bite and you're acting like I stabbed you!"

He shot a finger out at her, his other hand still nursing his lip that was swelling up as he spoke. "I'll stab you in a minute! What makes you think you can get away with that!? No one..." He marched forwards and got up in her face again. "NO ONE makes me bleed my own blood!"

Rae raised her hands to defend herself instinctively and slowly backed away from him, unsure what he was going to do. Her eyes fell on his lip and she cringed. "Oooh, that does actually look pretty bad. Did I do that? Wow. I guess I don't know my own strength, huh? I mean, tooth strength."

For every step back Rae took, he took one towards her until there was nothing left but the hull of the ship behind her. He reached out both his hands and pressed them against the wood either side of her head. "You think? Well, I'm afraid I don't know my own fist strength either."

Her back now against the hull of the ship and his both of his hands by her head, she felt somewhat penned in. She frowned up at him and grumbled. "Bring it." Her voice was confident, but inwardly she did feel unusually intimidated. She didn't know if it was the ferocity in his voice, the odd glint in his eye, or just the way he had her pinned.

Dagur shifted his weight from one foot to the other, keeping his hands either side of her head so that she couldn't squirm her way out of it. He couldn't help but smirk over how much shorter she was than him and it made him feel even more powerful having to lean down a little to be face to face. When he heard her words, his smirk transformed into a sinister grin and he involuntarily licked his lips. "You wanna dance with Dagur, huh?"

Oh, she wanted to dance alright. His demeanor had been very irritating to her all day and he had it coming. She'd wanted to let off steam back on the island, but that would have sullied sacred ground. But now they were back on the ship again…

"If you can handle it, wussboy!"

He slowly leaned his face closer, scanning her face for signs of weakness. He was impressed over how well she was holding her composure and he chuckled darkly. "Oh, I can handle it." He leaned even closer still and breathed in a lung full of her scent. He thought he could smell fear for a split second, but was distracted by her unique smell and shrugged it off.

His close proximity made her skin prickle. She wasn't sure if it was actually fear, or something else. But she wasn't going to waste time trying to find out. She reached a hand up and took hold of his armour straps ready to push him away, but when he sniffed her, her grip weakened. What was he doing? "What… What are you…"

"Oh! Oh oh oh. You stuttered for a moment there." He sniffed at her again and made sure to brush his nose against her cheek. "Do I make you nervous? You should be. You should be very nervous." He reached down a hand and slowly wrapped his fingers around her throat again. "The predicament that you are in is not good, Rae. I could snap your neck right here and now if I wanted to."

The way he mocked her for stuttering made her temperature rise. He always knew how to anger her quickly. It was as if he knew how to push her buttons perfectly and it annoyed her beyond words. She was about to retort when he sniffed at her again and brushed his nose against her cheek. Her heart stopped for a moment as she involuntarily shivered, her face burning. She just hoped it wasn't as red as it felt. "At least…"

His hand wrapped around her throat and it made her stop mid-sentence. Her heart began to pound against her rib cage. She knew he'd be able to feel that, his fingers were around her pulse points and she cursed herself inwardly for not having more self-control. Her fingers gripped holf of his straps tighter, ready to push him away just as she'd planned to do before. He stopped moving for a moment and loosened his grip on her throat. He wanted to know what she was about to say. She usually had some snippy, or witty remark in store for him no matter what he said and he loved it. He loved the sport she made for him and looked forward to it greatly. It gave him such a rush. He ran his tongue over his teeth and lowered his eyes. "At least…what?"

It had been the first time in a long while that he had intimidated her in such a way. Normally it was harmless fighting, wrestling if you will. They would both enjoy it and end up laughing afterwards, enjoy a meal, a mug or horn of mead and the argument would be forgotten. But this time felt so different. There seemed to be something dark behind his smile and it gave her the chills. She knew his reputation, but hadn't experienced a lot of it personally. Was this what people spoke about? Was this is malicious, dark, spiteful side? If so, why was he showing it now? Was it unintentional? A product of built up tension?

Rae's eyes moved up to meet his and she smirked with false confidence. "At least you didn't call me 'wench'!"

His grin widened. That was what he wanted to hear. He wanted that sass, that dry humour of hers. He tightened his grip again and glanced down at her hands around his straps. "Would you prefer that I called you wench? Is that it? Do you secretly enjoy it?" He moved himself further forward, pressing himself against her so that there was definitely no escape without force. And that's what he secretly wished for. He wanted her to use her hands to push him back, as it was obvious that is what she was going to do from the moment she grabbed hold of him. Another dark chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Your heartbeat is betraying you. You are scared and you can't deny it. Or maybe…." He leaned his nose into her hair and took a deep breath in, exhaling in a loud groan. "Maybe you're secretly enjoying this too!"

His weight held her against the hull of the ship and she could barely move. Her eyes darted around to try and find an escape route, but her mind went back to her original plan again. "What? I don't…" She froze on the spot as he moved in for another sniff, this time her hair was his target. "I am not sc-scared! I'm just…" When she heard the unusual groan her instincts kicked in and she used all the force she could muster to push him away from her.

"Agh!" Her shove did the trick and he was sent reeling back, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. His arms whirled around as he attempted to balance himself and took hold of Rae's tunic in the process as he fell backwards.

Rae watched as he flailed around and gasped in shock as his hand took hold of her tunic. She felt herself being dragged forwards as he fell and landed in a horrified heap on top of him.

That did not go according to plan.


	4. Chapter 3

"Urgggh." He had landed rather harshly on the wooden floor and groaned. His groan was cut short, however, by the weight on top of him. He looked up in alarm at Rae who had landed on top of him. He instantly took hold of her hair and held her head down against his chest. He wasn't going to take any chances.

Rae had hardly any time to think let alone react as he yanked her hair downwards and held her head down against his chest. She yelped and tried to use her hands to push herself up, but each movement she made pulled on her scalp painfully. She squirmed on him and cursed under her breath. There was no way she would let him win.

As soon as she squirmed on him he knew he was in trouble. "Holy mother of Thor!" He clenched his teeth, his male biology suddenly trying to take over his thoughts. That was something he couldn't allow. He reached his hand down and tugged on her clothing in an attempt to pull her over to one side, off of him so that he could gather his now scrambled thoughts.

Rae was hauled over to one side and slid off him with a thud. She was glad that he'd stopped pulling her hair, but she was also worried about why he had dumped her on floor. She shuffled around a little and rolled onto her back.

Dagur shot upright in a flash. The fact that Rae had rolled onto her back was ideal for him and he used it to his advantage by scrabbling on top of her. He didn't know if it was a good idea, or a terrible one. All he knew is that he was not about to let her punch him again.

"What are…" She tried to get up, but it was too late and he was on her, his weight holding her against the wooden planks. "G-Get off!" She swung her left fist at his face, followed by the right one.

Her left fist connected with his jaw and gave him quite the shock. He shook himself free of the effects just as she swung her other fist and caught it in a tight grasp. He took hold of her other hand as soon as he had her held firmly and pinned both of them to the deck above her head. "That…. hurt." She had managed to reopen the bite mark and a small trickle of blood had started to slowly dribble down his chin. He flicked out his tongue and lapped it up, before grinning darkly at her. "You keep leaving all these marks on me, it's only fair I return the favour…"

Rae yelled out in alarm as he pinned her hands down to the deck. She would have usually found this fun and would have been smiling the whole time, enjoying their wrestling match. But her stomach was in knots, her heart was pounding and her pores started to drip sweat from how nervous she actually felt. "D-Dagur, what do you think you're doing!?"

Her eyes fixed on the drip of blood trailing down his chin and when he licked his lips it sent a shiver down her spine. "You wouldn't dare."  
He brought his knees in and pressed them into her sides to keep her held on one place. He knew how much she liked to squirm and he felt he needed to take precautions. "Oh, I dare. You know that." His grip on her wrists tightened as he leaned his face closer to hers, his eyes scanning her face as if he was examining it. "Well, for one you need to lose your stupid tribal face paint. You need a tattoo instead." He moved her wrists together and held them in place with one hand as he brought the other down, mashed it against her face and rubbed it roughly with his palm.

She struggled to breath properly, wincing from how rough he was rubbing at her skin. She thrashed her head around, but it did no good. "Pleh bleh, g-get UGH off!" Her skin burned from the friction, but she tried to stay calm. She did indeed try to squirm free, but his knees had her body pinned in one place. But he hadn't thought about her legs. While he was straddling her, most of his weight was on her lower abdomen, leaving her legs free. She smirked to herself and mustered all her strength to lift her leg as high as she could in one, swift motion, hitting him in the back.

He was busy laughing to himself as he smeared off her face paint when all of a sudden a force hit his back and set his body flinging forwards. He instantly leg go of her wrists in an attempt to brace himself, but ended up falling nose-first into Rae's now smudged face. "GLRRK!" She had not anticipated that, when she knew she damn well should have. His nose collided with her face with a horrible sound and she couldn't help but cringe at the thought of what just happened.

Her hands now free, she pushed him up with all her might and used the momentum to turn the tables. She was now straddling him and she instantly pinned his hands down to the deck just as he had done to her, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

The force of her push and the backwards momentum sent his helmet flying off his head and it skidded across the room. The only thing that cushioned his head against the wooden planks was his braid. Not much cushioning at all. He shook his head and glared up at Rae, unable to breath out of his nose, the warm trickling of blood running down his lips. "Don't like it when the tables are turned, huh? Yeah, it sucks to be pinned down, doesn't it?" She dug her knees in just like he had done to her, only harder. "Does that feel uncomfortable? Does it?" She moved her hips to dig her knees in further and tightened her grip on his wrists with her hands.

His male biology was shouting at him again. He flinched as she dug in her knees and he let out a low groan. She was asking him questions, but he was having a hard time focusing on them. He felt her body move side to side, her knees digging in even more and it sent his eyes rolling back in his head. "Ohh gods help me."

That was also very unexpected. Rae flinched back and let go of his hands, having no idea what was going on anymore.

"Uh…"

She shifted her weight and watched him cautiously. He tried to breathe through his nose again, but his blood pressure was spiking and the flow of blood was kick started again, splattering out of his nose in a concentrated jet as he unblocked his nostrils with his breath. A small grin slowly spread across his face as he reached his now free hands out towards Rae's knees, his eyes still half rolled back in their sockets. He took hold of them in his hands and pushed them further into his ribs, his breath hitching in his throat.  
Rae wasn't sure if she should be horrified, or confused by what just happened and she just watched as he moved her knees into his ribs further. "No. D-Don't do that!"

Dagur slowly sat his upper body up, moved his hands up from her knees to her thighs and shuddered as the blood trickled from his nose more. He took one of his hands off of her thighs and stuffed his thumb up his nose to stem the flow temporarily, before grinning at her darkly.

The feeling of his hand moving from her knees to her thighs was somewhat overwhelming. She hadn't expected it at all and it made her skin prickle. "H-Hey." She shuffled back a little and watched him stuff his thumb up his nose, his dark grin returning. What was he even planning here? Did he even have a plan? Why was she expecting him to have a plan? They never had plans before when fighting, so why would he have one now? And what was the deal with his hand on her thigh like that? "What do you think you're doing?"

A low chuckle escaped his lips as he removed his thumb from his nasal passage and wiped at his mouth with his palm as a small trickle of drool had escaped the corners. "Whatever I want to. This IS my ship, is it not? I am the chief, correct?" He gripped her thigh tightly and yanked it towards him. "And, if I am not mistaken, that means you injured a chief and must be punished. We cannot allow insubordination, can we?" Satisfied he had moved her closer, if only a little, he took hold of her tunic again in a firm grip.

The sudden yank forward made her flail in surprise, the sudden grip he had on her tunic even more so. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "Yes, this is your ship. Yes, you are a chief." She rolled her eyes and tried to pry his hand from her tunic again. "But you've still yet to back up any of these threats, you know. Pff, punish indeed… With what, terrible rhetoric?"

She shuffled in an attempt to break free from his grasp, but only made it more awkward as she heard the fabric beneath his fingers start to make tearing sounds. "What did I just say!? I told you to watch the fucking tunic!"

His grin simply grew wider over the sounds of her tunic slowly tearing under his digits, her protests making it all the more sweet. Normally he'd have yelled at her for daring to talk to him in such a way, but he couldn't help but be distracted by this delicious turn of events. "What, this tunic?" He pulled harder on the fabric, bringing her even closer towards him, the sound of tearing fabric filling the room. "Oh, whoops. I'm so careless." He sneered at her, his tongue poking out from between his bared teeth.

Her tunic! She had already made it clear that she wanted to keep it free of rips, as it was the only set she had on board. The sound of tearing made her wince and she looked down to see if she could see what had torn. She could just about make out a long tear running from the middle of the collar down towards her chest. She was about to rage at him again, but the sudden yank forwards made her focus on his evil, devious grin which was now at eye level. "L-Look what you did!"

His grin was indeed devious and it was only made worse as she kept yelling at him for ripping her tunic. Something that he had now made into a game for himself. She had managed to get him worked up by jamming her knees into his sides and then when he felt her thighs with his hands- that strange feeling in his gut, a sort of fluttering, knotting sensation, that was something that he had not expected at all. In his mind, it was her own damn fault that he did what he did next. He gripped her tunic tighter still and with one swift motion, he tore the patch in his grasp clean off. "Oh no! I am so, so sorry!" He cackled, brought the material to his nose and took in a deep breath.

Rae felt the pull of his arm and then heard the fabric tear. To her it was an almost deafening sound. Her brain had registered what he had just done, but couldn't quite process that he'd had the nerve to do it. Nudity may not have been an issue for her tribe, but there was just something about the situation, how it was done and the way Dagur was sniffing at the torn fabric that made her blood run cold.

Almost dazed, she slowly looked downwards at her tunic to inspect the damage. A large chunk of material had been torn clean away revealing her bare chest for the world to see, had the world actually been watching. Thankfully, it was just the two of them below decks and no one else was looking.  
Her mouth hung open, but she couldn't quite make anything coherent come out. She wanted to ask why. She wanted to tell him off. But all she could muster was a small, surprised sounding squeak as she instinctively lashed out at him, backhanding his face.

Her hand connected with his face harder than it sounded, jerked his head to the side and it knocked him out of his senses for a brief moment. It had also caused his head band that he wore under his helm to fly off across the room and land on the deer carcass resting on the table. Dagur winced with tears forming in his eyes from the impact, reached a hand to his face, wiggled his jaw around and spat out blood from his re-opened lip wound. He was silent for a moment as he tried to shake the bright stars clouding his vision, until he finally spoke up, his face slowly contorting into an enraged frown. That was until he caught sight of her chest.


	5. Chapter 4

She had no idea to react to his staring. She had expected him to rage at her for lashing out, but now he was just sat there staring right at her bare chest without saying anything at all and she couldn't help but find that rather unnerving.

"H-Hey! Come on! Not even a…" She tried to mimic his voice while pulling what fabric she could over herself to stop him looking. "'GRR Rae, I'm going to tear out your spleen and roast it for dinner?' No? Not even a 'I'm going to wear your ribcage as body armour?' Huh?"

His eyes kept moving from her lips as they moved to her chest and back again. He knew she was speaking to him, but he just couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing through his system. The whooshing sound was deafening. He knew he was staring, but couldn't stop. He'd seen her unclothed plenty of times before. It was her tribe's custom to bathe publically, after all, and he had often joined her in her customs. But for some reason he felt paralysed, unable to move or even look away. Dagur's fingers loosened around the scrap of cloth in his hand and it dropped to the planks below them. He so wanted to answer her. He desperately needed to say something to save face, it didn't matter what. That's when he suddenly managed to blurt something out. It wasn't perfect, but it was something!

"Those are nice!"

Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut after all….

Rae's eyes widened instantly. "I'll give you nice! Holy crap!" She lunged for him and attempted to punch his upper arms. She had not expected that to come from his mouth at all and it had taken her by utter suprise.

"Ouch! OUCH!" Her fists connected with his upper arms. They were already bruised from her earlier onslaught and Dagur swore his bruises were bruising. He flailed his hands to try and stop her from hitting him and grabbed hold of her wrists, forcing her backwards away from him. "Stop! I said stop, wench!" He gave one almighty push.

"No, I will not stop! Not until you agree to sew my damn tunic!"

Rae was now pushing back and when he gave his final shove she pushed as hard as she could in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, it only made her overbalance and fall forwards awkwardly.

Since he had her wrists in his tight grip, her torso arched forwards and hung in the air uncomfortably, her back bent inwards.

"Ow ow ow!"

Her chest was now staring him in the face and he let out a small squeal. That wasn't what he'd intended to happen at all! He only wanted to stop her from hitting him, but now she was probably going to think he did it on purpose. Dagur's instinctual reaction was to loosen his grip and stop pushing, but that made the situation even worse as it meant that she was free to fall forwards.

And fall forwards she did. She collapsed in a flailing heap on top of Dagur, disoriented and confused.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL…"

She placed a hand down on his chest and tried to get up again, but her hand slipped off of him and she just fell back down onto him again.

There was that blasted male biology kicking in again. Every time she moved his entire body shuddered, his skin prickling horribly each time she rose and fell. What with the previous flush of hideous hormones, the unexpected exposure of Rae's flesh and now this close contact yet again, it was beginning to get far too much. No, it WAS too much. Dagur scrunched his eyes shut and tried to focus his thoughts on something other than the blood rushing to his nethers. He hoped she didn't feel him beneath his skirting.

Rae did indeed feel exactly what he was trying to prevent and her eyes widened in shock. She stopped in her tracks, held her breath and slowly looked down into his face, her own now horribly red.

"Please t-tell me that's just a spare w-weapon."

Dagur couldn't bring himself to speak, he just opened his eyes slowly and shook his head from side to side. Her comment had made the situation feel even worse that what his brain was telling him it was. He knew he had to make a choice about what to do about the unfortunate mishap his body had made, but his eyes started to wander over her bare skin again. He scrunched his eyes shut, let out a loud battle cry, took her shoulders and pushed her over onto the planks. Now he was on top of her again, eyes fixed firmly on her eyes for fear of them wandering again.

Rae yelled out in alarm as he flipped her over onto the planks again. She winced as she felt the familiar thud of the planks beneath her take the wind from her lungs for a moment.

"D-Dagur, what…"

She saw him staring. It was as if he was staring right through her and it made her shiver. Her eyes wandered downwards, no longer able to maintain eye contact and fell on the folds of his skirting.

Dagur cringed at the thought of her eyes being on that particular area and he panicked, thrashed his hands around and regretted it. His hands rested on Rae's chest by mistake, which only made his blood burn even hotter. He tore his hands away and looked back down at his tunic again. He didn't want her to see, as he was sure she would mock him or use it for blackmailing him later on. He had no choice and lowered himself downwards so that she couldn't see anymore, but that only made things worse as he was poking her once again. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. The voices in his head screamed at him and he threw himself forwards and slammed his lips against Rae's furiously.

Rae didn't expect that at all. Her eyes flew open as his lips crashed against hers, his teeth poking through from the force of it and jabbing her. She squeaked against him and flapped her arms around in an attempt to make him stop.

After a moment of panic, she managed to push him away enough to break free. She scrabbled away and pressed herself against the hull of the ship, her knees up defensively.

"What are you doing!? What was that!?" She reached a hand up to her mouth and wiped it, her breath hitching in her throat as she watched him with a new sense of caution.

Dagur realized what he had done and flung his arms around erratically. "SHIT! Shit, shit, shit! What AM I doing!?" He scrunched up his face and ran a hand down it to try and force the heat out of his cheeks. "This is all your fault, wench!" He stabbed a finger out at Rae and kept the other across his forehead as his heart pounded against his chest. "All your fault! If you hadn't have disobeyed me by bringing that deer down here and just left it to the men this would not have happened! I should tear off your head for this!"

"MY fault? Who was it that tried to intimidate me in the first place? Who was it that stole my kill? Who has been irritating me all day? Hm? You! So don't you dare try and blame me for your actions, wussboy!" She kept herself pressed against the hull of the ship and frowned at him, her fingers still hovering around her lips from the strange tingling feeling running over them. "And stop making threats you can't follow up on!"

"Oh! Oh oh oh! I can follow up on them, wench. And stop calling me wussboy!" He scrabbled to his feet and turned away as his lower half was still intent on giving him away. "Just you wait!" His eyes kept flicking from her eyes downwards and it took a lot of concentration to stop them from disobeying him. "I'm going to enjoy embedding my sword into you."

It was then he realized just how that sounded. His eyes stretched open wide and he turned sharply to face Rae, his hands waving around erratically in front of him in a dismissive manner. "N-No! Not like that! I mean my-" He pointed to the blade on the floor. "-Actual sword!" His eyes then moved downwards and saw that he had forgotten about concealing his problem. "Argh!" He turned away again sharply, his face burning bright red from the ordeal. He was not happy. No one made his face red. No one made his blood boil. "SAVAGE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Rae's face transformed from one of a serious nature to a contorted grin as his antics had somehow managed to divert her focus from the seriousness of his previous actions. She let out a hail of cackles as he called for Savage and had to clutch her belly due to cramps from laughing so hard.

She heard Savage's boots come thumping down the steps, but she was unable to regain her composure and ended up falling sideways in a hysterical heap on the planks beneath her.


End file.
